Satisfy My Thirst
by les-lenne
Summary: Subaru is thirsty; a short fic about Seishirou's and Subaru's first encounter.


**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Pairing:** Subaru/Seishirou

**Kink:** feeding!sex, top!Subaru, blood play, non-beta'd

**Satisfy My Thirst**

He was thirsty. The last time something liquid had touched his tongue seemed to be years ago.

He was standing in the middle of an empty field -- there was a lovely little pond with clear water. It reflected the full moon beautifully. What he needed, though, was no water, and fish didn't serve well in these matters.

"Well, I think I may have blood in me."

Subaru eyed the stranger suspiciously. His face was hidden under the hood of his cloak, but a sort of wicked smile could still be seen. His voice had been soft as silk, deep and rich of undertones; Subaru, for the first time of his not-life, was glad that he wasn't capable of having goose bumps.

The stranger approached him slowly. Whoever he was, he was human and Subaru had to concentrate because the smell of blood that came from the man made him almost lose consciousness.

"Who are you?" Subaru knew his voice could have only been merely a sigh, with the bit of energy he'd left in his body. Which didn't mean he couldn't flee if the stranger was a danger to him. He was a vampire, after all. And this man's aura was full of the darkest kind of magic, although he obviously hid it well enough to have fooled a simple human being. The soldiers wouldn't have let him inside the area any other way. Magic was prohibited in this land called Oz.

Subaru stood very still when the stranger finally came to a halt in front of him. He was standing only a few centimeters away and Subaru recognized that even the man's breath smelled of blood. Subaru's eyelids felt heavy. He licked his lips; his throat tightened.

"I'm just a petal who was brought here by the arbitrary winds of time." The man lifted his hood. He had long, slender fingers. His eyes were remarkable. Naivety and wisdom seemed to fight over the man's mind. In the end, this was probably the reason why it was so easily noticeable just how twisted he was.

Subaru was thirsty. He didn't mind the man's subtleness. Not now. If there weren't any rules, he thought, but there are. I need his … "Your name, petal."

"Seishirou." It was barely audible, but vampires were good listeners.

Vampires also had the ability of moving very fast, and Subaru did as soon as he'd heard the name. He pressed his body against the stranger's whose name actually was Seishirou. His tongue slipped through the lips of the man and he licked the blood off the flesh wherever he could reach.

When the man's mouth was definitely emptied of all blood Subaru drew back his tongue, brushed over the man's face and let himself sink down where he found the steady pulse of his prey's aorta. His teeth were sharp, and the man shivered and moaned when Subaru bit him. The pulse was no longer steady. It sped up in a second, and Subaru had to hold the petal so the wind wouldn't carry it away. He drank a lot. More than was necessary, probably, but the blood was sweet and salty and pure.

His mind cleared up, his lids became light and he opened his glowing eyes, parting from the man. "Thank you." He smiled, felt the man's blood running over his chin and down his neck. "Seishirou."

Seishirou was whiter than the clouds floating westwards high above them. He dropped to his knees.

"Oh." Subaru followed him, carefully watching that the man wouldn't be hurt. He put him down, lying on him and licking the rest of blood off him. The power that had left him was fully back, and due to this he felt a rush of … well, he flushed thinking about it, but what a vampire would he have been if his sexual arousal hadn't come over him exactly at the wrong moment. For any other vampire it was the perfect moment because preys, in this state of mind, weren't able of fighting back. They were delusional. Retarded, with the lack of blood flowing through their veins.

Subaru stripped, deliberately cutting himself with one of his claws.

The man under him was watching this with shadowy eyes. Even when Subaru started to undress him – well, all he had to do was pushing the cloak upwards, really – he didn't move. He stared at the dark vampire blood that came from the deep cut across Subaru's chest.

"I will mark you forever, my prey; if you drink my blood your life is saved. I know you'll be dead if you don't. You know this better than I do, don't you?" Subaru felt his pupils shrink, his irises burning. Vampire mode was not going to turn off any time soon. "But if you do, we're connected. You'll be mine."

"I don't see a problem with that," said the man.

Subaru smiled at him. "There is, because I can't stay with you, beautiful dangerous petal. I have to leave, to find my sister, and you will only inflict pain on my brother. Physical as well as emotional. You'll be here, and you won't find me. You'll live forever, I'll live forever, and we will both long for each other forever … but no matter how long you're going to go after me, you won't find me." He stroked the man's thighs, who was now curiously trying the taste of Subaru's blood. "Is this what you want?"

The man spread his legs, embracing Subaru and holding him tightly. He sucked at the cut.

"You won't find me."

"I will catch you." He let Subaru in. Seishirou's breath and pulse and everything in between was far more unsteady than Subaru had thought it could get.

His eyes surely were also far more glowing and golden than imaginable as he let himself be bitten and voluntarily fed the squirming petal. This was the first time for him. Others had many marked preys, often following them around as a harem. He'd always been a bit disgusted by this. Using humans for their animalistic sexual outbreaks had made him dislike his own folk. Now he was touching, kissing, biting, softly gnawing, and above all, moving in someone who couldn't have really given consent to this action.

Let him find me, so I can have him again, he thought.

He wasn't thirsty for awhile.


End file.
